


Roses

by icarus_chained



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Keepsake, Romance, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana/Steve. He gives her a rose in wartime.</p>
<p>A tiny gift fic that I wrote for Bradygirl_12 years ago. Heh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BradyGirl_12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/gifts).



He gave her a rose. In the middle of wartorn Europe, taking shelter in a bombed-out mansion, and somehow he found a bloom to present to her with a warm and rather wry smile. She stared at it.

"How?" she asked, still looking at it in bemusement. But what she really meant was why. No man had ever thought to give her a rose before. He grinned, and cupped his hands around hers as she held the fragile stem gently.

"A man should always be able to lay his hands on a rose to give a beautiful woman, angel," he told her, very seriously, his eyes sparkling. "I found it out back. I'm sure no-one will miss it." And there was sadness as he said it, a quiet awareness of everything that surrounded them. But his eyes still laughed. "I saw it, and thought of you. A beautiful thing surrounded by ugliness. A man must be lucky indeed to find something like that." And he lifted her chin gently, smiling at her. "I must be the luckiest man alive, to have found it, and you. My angel."

She hadn't known what to say. So she hadn't said anything at all. The kiss had been warm, and deep, and a strange combination of joyful and sad. Just like him.

Years later, she had never told anyone. But she kept a rose, in her quarters. To look at, whenever the world seemed too much. She would look at the fragile, beautiful bloom, and remember golden hair, and a sad smile, and laughing eyes. And she would remember that no matter how ugly and war-filled Man's World became, there would always be something beautiful to make it worth fighting for.

Even if it was only a memory.


End file.
